Childhood Memories
by LianFex
Summary: Who would have thought that that darkhaired little boy who helped a lost little girl would end up marrying her instead? --SasuHina--


..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...

**Childhood Memories**

Oneshot

..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...

It's a bit dark outside but it's still an early night. The stars shown from above as two clans bustled around in the large ballroom room, some drinking champagnes, talking here and there and some dancing. The Hyuuga and Uchiha clans have long been known for its outstanding amount of wealth and power---both well-known names in the field of business. And hence, it would only be natural that both families get along together so well.

A seven-year old girl with midnight short hair in her lavender kimono and dark blue obi walked in the room, unnoticed. She fumbled with her fingers as she glanced around, intimidating people towering above her little figure. Soon, she started to tremble, knowing that she is indeed lost. No one would even notice that this is Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the affluent and notorious Hyuuga clan.

Soon, another seven-year old boy with his dark spiky hair and dark eyes in his child-version of dark-blue hakama pants and kimono went near her and casually tugged at the hem of sleeve. She instantly turned to his direction and cast him a questioningly glance.

"Y-yes?"

He gave her a cool look -- an attempt to copy his father's and older brother's glance but failed miserably. So instead, he settled down to a bored gaze.

"You lost?"

She blushed many shades of red and nodded nervously, fumbling at her fingers and fidgeting uncontrollably. He seemed a bit annoyed though yet didn't answer. Instead, he wordlessly grabbed her hand and steered her across the sea of people. Slightly surprised at the suddenness of it all, she let him lead her.

Soon, she found the familiar face of her mommy. She let out a cry of relief and freed her hand from the boy's hand. She hugged the hems of her mother's kimono, who looked surprised and looked down to see her little daughter, crying tears of happiness. With a gentle smile, she excused herself from the person she was talking to and carried little Hinata in her arms.

The boy just watched along.

"Why is my little Hinata crying?" Her mother cooed as she softly wiped the tears away from her daughter's face. Soon, she stopped and sniffled instead. Her face broke into a small shy smile.

"I-I g-got l-lost, m-mommy…"

"Oh," Her mother said and looked down behind her. He saw the dark-haired boy and gave him a warm smile. "Did you thank him yet?"  
She seemed taken aback and blushed yet again. She shook her head softly, embarrassed that she would forget such thing, and carefully stepped down from her mother's hug. She went towards the direction of the boy and bowed down low.

"T-thank y-you for h-helping me o-out…"

"Hn." He meant it to sound cold but failed yet again. He nodded at her direction and turned away just before he heard her mother.  
"Sasuke! So you are here after all!" Her mother said and went to his direction. He gave her a small smile and nodded. However, Mikoto's eyes landed on Hinata's mom and went towards her direction.

"Megumi! It's been a long time, ne?" Mikoto said as Megumi smiled at her and nodded.

"Hai, you're right," Soon, the two hugged and their children looked up to watch them. Megumi's eyes landed on Sasuke and went back to her life-long friend. "So this is your second son?"

"Hai. And your daughter is very pretty indeed. I'm sure by the time she's old enough, she'll have men falling on her knees." The two softly laughed as Hinata blushed at the comment, fiddling with her fingers.

The two mothers went back to their children and introduced them both.

"Hinata, this is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke-san, this is Hyuuga Hinata." Megumi said with a smile in her face. Hinata gave him a nervous smile to which he merely shrugged. Mikoto saw this and reprimanded his son.

"Sasuke! Please be a gentleman!" Then suddenly, she got an idea and, right after giving a wink to Megumi, pushed her son a little bit closer to Hinata. "Sasuke, it's Hinata's birthday. Give her a kiss, will you?"

Sasuke stared at her mother, disbelief written in his face as he shook his head furiously. Megumi merely laughed gently at that and at her daughter's reaction: a face so red it could be mistaken as a tomato. Mikoto shook her head at her son.

"Just in the cheek. I'll give you sweet dishes everyday and no tomatoes if you won't,"She raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke?"

Ah, darn her mother's unbelievable sense of persuasion and bribery. He nodded solemnly as her mother clapped her hands and smiled. The two mothers soon started talking about some stuff as Sasuke merely stared at the girl, who was busy bowing down.

The girl is okay, he thought, but she's still very nervous. As swiftly as he could, he gave her a peck in the cheeks. She immediately blushed as rare pink pigment graced his cheeks. Soon, she stared to cry. Alarmed, he glanced at the two talking women and neither noticed her crying.

"Y-you j-just k-kissed m-me…n-now I-I'll g-get p-pregnant…!"

The two youngsters knew nothing about how babies are made and so instead, he held her hand and said, rather panicky,

"Don't worry...I'll marry you."

Now, years have passed and the memory of their first meeting had not faded but remained in their minds. Who would have thought that they would become friends after that? Who would think that love would blossom between the two? And who would have thought that we will become a couple?

She remembered all of these things with a smile in her face. She carefully snuggled in his chest as a familiar arm draped on her back. She let out a sigh and smiled. Still sleeping, he unconsciously drawn her closer to him as she whispered,

"You married me after all…"

..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...

**FIN**

..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...


End file.
